


Catching up

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Annoying Students, Awesome Lydia, Background Relationships, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But They Are Professors, Derek Hale is/was a Fuckboy, Derek Only Kisses Stiles When Sex, Divorced Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Kisses, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mentioned Everybody?, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Professor Derek Hale, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Lydia, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Top Derek Hale, but they love each other - Freeform, friends to fuckbuddies to lovers, nosy students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Stiles just came back from Canada and he’s the new English professor of Beacon Hills Middle School. He discovers there’s one of his university friends working there too. There’s some catching up to do, and maybe some feelings too.





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysourwolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolfie/gifts).



> To dal (@mysourwolfie on twitter), for being awesome and answering my tweets <3
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistake, if you could point that out for me, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you!
> 
> Teen Wolf does not belong to me.

Stiles wakes up pretty early.

It’s six a.m. and he probably just slept three hours, but he feels full of energy and in the need of coffee. He can’t properly start his morning without his coffee. It would end in disaster and he’ll probably be fired by the end of the day, and he can’t have that today. Today’s his first day of work. He showers, prepares his breakfast and a BLT sandwich for lunch. He grabs his backpack, his wallet and his keys and heads out. He should be there before the day officially starts to do a little tour around the school and meet the other professors. He gets to the Beacon Hills Middle School fifteen minutes earlier.

Chris Argent is a nice guy to him. They shake hands when Stiles gets to his office, he explains that he has all three grades because the new professor will be coming around midsummer, but after that he can choose how many courses he wants and share them with the other professor. And he’ll have a lot of free time, so there’s that too. He gives him his schedule for the classes and tells him which course he’ll be the homeroom teacher, and then they get to the teacher’s room. Chris introduces him to all the teachers inside, drinking coffee and chatting before the day starts.

Inside, there’s Scott McCall, the Biology professor, Lydia Martin, who’s the Math and Chemistry professor and he’s frankly really scared of her. Coach Finnstock, who aside from coaching the school’s Lacrosse team, he also teaches Economics. Liam Dumbar, who’s the other Chemistry teacher, Theo Raeken, the other Math teacher. Allison Argent, Chris’ daughter, she’s the History teacher along with Derek Hale. Chris tells him that the Arts and Physics professors are nowhere to be seen because they don’t have classes until much later. Stiles introduces himself as the new English professor and shakes everyone’s hands, smiling.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles says, offering his hand.

“Derek Hale” he answers, smirk on his lips, shaking his hand.

Chris gets out of the room as the bell rings and all the professors start gathering their stuff quickly, letting Derek and Stiles alone in the room.

“Derek…” Stiles murmurs with a smile.

“Come here, you idiot,” Derek answers, big smile on his face.

They hug for a second too long and Stiles lets himself be surrounded by a lot of university-related memories.

“Come on, we’ll have time to catch up later. We have classes to teach now.” Stiles murmurs, settling his backpack and getting out of the room. “See you after school?”

“You can bet on it.”

***

“Where do you wanna go?” Derek asks once they meet after classes.

Stiles looks at Derek for a minute and smiles at the memories. They studied in the same Faculty but chose different majors, Stiles going with English and Derek going with History. They met at a party and started hanging out because of friends in common but never sat down and talked for more than five minutes, one because Derek was older and didn’t have the time, and two because Stiles never shut up, and always did something stupid.

Derek was a fuck boy, his girlfriends or boyfriends never stayed around for more than two weeks and Stiles saw him sometimes at bars, getting drunk with some new chick or dude. At some point, Stiles decided that he didn’t want to be a virgin anymore and asked Derek to have sex with him. As first times go, it wasn’t that pleasant, but it wasn’t bad either, and when Stiles’ mind started wandering through another stuff and he asked Derek to stop, he looked really worried about it. After that, they started a very strong friendship, full of banter and too mean jokes.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been here in two years, I don’t know if the same bars are still there. Or the diners, for that matter.”

“That’s true. Come on, drive and I’ll guide you somewhere.” Stiles starts the engine and Derek starts explaining where to turn. “When did you get back?”

“Two months ago. Got my diploma and had a month to sort everything out before getting my stuff back here. How’s everything with Braeden?”

Stiles became a constant in Derek’s life, and when he started dating Braeden, Stiles was almost sure they were going to break up rather soon. Instead of that, Braeden stuck for a very large part of their university life and he became her friend, always being a little too cautious to mention he and Derek had had sex once. Before Stiles left they married and Stiles was happy for them, seeing as his friend finally found someone to take care of him.

“We got divorced.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Stiles doesn’t stop the car violently, but he does look at Derek with wide, surprised eyes.

“Yeah, six months ago.”

“Dude, why? What happened?”

“We had a lot of issues.”

“Dude, you guys were together for four years before taking the big step. Tell ol’ Stiles what happened.”

“We fought a lot, although you already know that, you saw us constantly fighting.” Derek says as Stiles nods his head. “Turn right here. We weren’t having sex anymore, she was upset all the time. It was for the best.”

“Did she cheat on you?” Stiles asks, not bating an eye.

“No. Or at least not that I know. Turn right again.”

“Did _you_ cheat on her?”

“You know I did at the beginning of our relationship. But after a few months – this is it, this is the place. They bake the best pie ever – I stopped cheating on her.”

“I know. I just wanted to be sure. So, a new lady or gentleman in your life?” Stiles asks as he gets out of the car and into the diner. “This one’s new. I remember it being an old nothing here.”

“Right now, a few one-night stands, but no new relationship if that’s what you’re asking. Yeah, it’s new, it’s been here for like a year or so.”

Stiles hums, and they get sit on a booth beside the big window.

“How long have you been working at the school?” Stiles asks, looking around.

“Since I graduated. Chris was a professor in the school I did my internship and then he was offered a place as the middle school’s principal. He said he really liked my work with the students there and that he was looking for people who have big projects and great ideas for projects with the students. So, when I got my degree, he called me and offered me the job. I wasn’t going to say no.”

“That’s really nice.” Stiles says, mumbling a thank you when the waitress comes with the menu. “What should I eat?”

“This place has the best scrambled eggs I’ve ever tasted. You should try it, and the milkshakes. And the pie”

“Scrambled eggs and milkshakes and pie. I like the sound of that.”

They call their waitress and she picks their orders, saying they’ll be ready in a moment. Derek and Stiles chat through the wait and while eating, realizing it’s dark outside a good hour after they finish, still enjoying a cup of coffee. They decide to get going and get into the Jeep.

“At what time do you have classes tomorrow?” Stiles asks once he’s driving again.

“At 10, why?”

“Wanna swing by my place?”

“By swing you mean…?” Derek trails off, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“I mean come to my apartment and let’s have sex all night long.”

“Hmm… ok. But you’ll need to take me home to change my clothes in the morning.”

“Sure thing. Now, let’s turn this catching up into something more fun.” Stiles says smiling devilishly

***

“What time is it?” Derek asks the next morning. He’s in boxers and has the sleepier face Stiles has ever seen. “Why are you awake so early.”

“6:15 a.m. And because I have classes at 8 today.”

“Aren’t you tired?” he mumbles.

“Do you know me?” Stiles asks, smirking, while checking the bacon. “Here, have a cup of coffee.”

“Thanks.” Derek takes the mug and starts drinking. “This is the strongest shit I’ve ever tasted, oh my god.” He yells, making a face.

“I know, right?” Stiles says laughing, putting the bacon in the plates. “I bought it while I was away and brought it with me. The biggest bag I was able to get.”

“How was Canada?” Derek asks, sipping more coffee, not without adding a lot of sugar before.

“It was really nice. Toronto is one of the most beautiful cities I’ve ever been, and believe me when I tell you that the parade was Awesome. Capital A, dude!”

“You were happy, then.”

“Very. Had to come back, though. If I stayed I had to pay my scholarship fees and the whole point was studying for free. Besides, the money I had saved went to this apartment’s rent.”

“I get that. Before I graduated I checked some scholarships in Germany and there were some pretty good ones, but if I wanted to stay I had to pay them the whole thing and I didn’t and still don’t have enough money for that.”

“Yeah. The sad part of being broke.”

“If you’re broke, everything is a sad part.”

“You’re right, my friend.”

They sit at the table and start chatting here and there and about how the bacon is the most delicious thing ever invented.

“Where did you buy that coffee, anyway?” Derek asks when they’re getting out of the apartment.

“I found a Colombian market in Toronto and I bought a lot of things – you’ve seen those videos where people try sweets and food from another place? I wanted to try it too –, and I bought one of their coffee bags just for the sake of trying it. Never stopped. It’s just that good, Der!”

Stiles leaves Derek in the door of his building and then continues driving to the school, ready to start his second day of work.

***

“Good morning, class. I’m professor Mieczysław Stilinski. You can call me professor Stilinski or Stiles, I don’t have any problem with it. I’m 26 years old and I’ll be your English and Literature professor this year. I just came back from Canada where I was doing my masters on Modern Literature. I would like to know your names, your age and what subject you’d like to work in class.”

***

“Here, have a sandwich.” Stiles says, putting a plate beside Derek and sitting on the table. “What are you doing?”

“Thanks. Haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Could imagine it happening. Same as old times.”

“Yeah…” Derek answers with a smile. “Braeden was in the apartment when I opened the door. I’m looking for someone who knows how to change locks.”

“Why was she there?” Stiles asks, stealing a bite from his own sandwich.

“Wanted to talk it out. Something about being divorced made her realize how much she loves me, yada yada. She was really upset when I didn’t actually get home last night and came back with my yesterday work clothes.”

“That’s creepy, though. Knowing what were you wearing yesterday.”

“My shirt was wrinkled, I think there wasn’t much thought on that.”

“You could say that… I know a guy, if you want I can lend you his number and you can call and change your locks.”

“Please. I’m getting really sick of fighting and yelling nonsense at her. I thought that was over when we divorced.”

***

“Professor Stilinski.”

“Yes, Maryon?”

“You seem really attached to professor Hale.”

Ah. Another gossip. Stiles hates those. The moment they saw Derek all relaxed and chatting with him, that was the starting point of the ‘supposed’ secret relationship they were having. Even the other professors were throwing more fire to it, even though they _knew_ they were like that because they’ve met when they were in college. Of course, nobody in the student body knew that, so they kept coming to him to ask him about his relationship with Derek.

“Well, we’re friends.”

“Noooo, professor! You know that’s not what I meant!” she says, laughing.

 _God, when the hell the 14-year-olds became so invested in romance_ , he thinks.

“I really don’t, Maryon. Professor Hale and I are friends, and that’s it. Do you have a question about the topic of the class?”

“No, sir. Everything is as clear as water.”

“Good.”

***

“Maryon came to me today.” Stiles says, between kisses.

“Which one is that?” Derek mumbles, kissing and sucking his neck.

“You really – ah – need to learn your students’ names.” Stiles bites hard Derek’s shoulder. Derek groans into the bite and thrust harder. “That’s the… the noisy one in eight grade.”

“Ah… What did she – Jesus, Stiles, keep doing that – say?”

“What, this?” Derek groans louder and Stiles smirks. “That I seemed – oh my _god_ – attached to you.”

Derek laughs and moves him so he’s on top, holding him by the hips and thrusting as Stiles moves his hips up and down. “Are we attached?” he asks, smirk playing on his lips.

“Right now, we are.” Stiles answers laughing, and then cutting himself to a moan.

***

“You are _so_ lucky my skin doesn’t bruise as easily as yours.” Stiles murmurs sleepily, looking at Derek cook. “I would _kill_ you if you left something on my neck.”

“Oh, like _you_ did when we first had sex? I had to be in front of my family, on _Christmas Eve_ , with like, four hickies on each side of my _neck_.” Derek grumbles and Stiles laughs. “You think is funny?”

“Of course it is! The only thing left on me was the pain in my limbs! You didn’t apply makeup like I told you?”

“ _How!?_ I don’t know anything about makeup!” Derek answers, serving breakfast and punching him on the arm as Stiles laughs harder.

“Ow!” he complains, but is still smiling. “Oh, man. You know why I stopped you, right? That time?” Stiles asks, voice serious and Derek looks at him with a concerned frown.

“Yeah. You actually told me, a lot of years later, but you did.”

“A _year_ later. It was only one.”

“Same thing. I get it, Stiles. Don’t worry about it. I mean, I understand why you didn’t tell me it was your first time, and the whole situation before we had sex, but it’s ok. I know why you did it.”

“Ok…”

Telling Derek that someone had taken advantage of him when he was little was a decision he never regretted.

***

“How’s your sister?” Stiles asks one morning, while they’re sitting in the teacher’s room, drinking coffee.

“She’s good. In New York. Making it big for herself.”

“That’s really great! I didn’t know she was in New York.”

“Yeah, she went there soon after you guys graduated.”

Stiles remembers the party he met Derek. It was because of Cora, Derek’s little sister, that he went there in the first place. And it’s not that he didn’t want it. He did! He swears it until this day that _that_ wasn’t the reason. It’s just that he had a lot of things to do, you know? He was starting to work at a coffee shop, while still finishing his degree, and he also had his teaching internship. It was all at the same time and he didn’t have time for parties! Not that Cora cared about that, she dragged his ass out of his covers and below his laptop, made him take a shower and dress nicely because _we’re going to a party, Stilinski, and I don’t care that you have classes at 6 tomorrow. We need to have fun!_

They lost contact after graduation and after he went to Canada. And he actually didn’t tell anyone when he was coming back. His dad knew, of course, but his friends didn’t hear from him after he left, trying to step up his game and find himself outside his country. When Stiles left, he was being chased by many demons. A couple of failed relationships, an almost broken relationship with his dad, a broken heart and the fear of not being enough. He had fought them, of course. Made new friends, talked about a lot of things, learnt French, got over some issues with a professional’s help. He got better. He knows he got better. And he’s thankful with all of those who were patient enough with him. He still doesn’t know if he wants to see all his ex-classmates. He fears he’ll go back to his shell.

“Is she working at a school?” Stiles asks, knowing he stayed quiet for too long.

“Nah, you know she’s not made to be a professor. She doesn’t have the patience. She’s working as an editor right now, considering some masters. I’m not really sure which one, though.”

“I should call her. She’ll kill me when she knows I’ve been here almost five months and haven’t called her… You didn’t tell her I’m back, right?” Stiles asks, wide eyed.

“Who do you think I am? I know how my sister gets when she doesn’t hear things from the right person. I’m not about putting you in that place.”

“Why, thank you!” Stiles says, smiling. “Come on. We have staff reunion.” He murmurs, patting Derek’s shoulder.

“Do we have to?”

“Sadly, yes.”

***

“Professor Hale!” they hear a voice say, a girly voice. “Professor Stilinski!”

“Please tell me that’s not one of our students?” Stiles murmurs while putting a box of cereal in the shopping cart.

“That _is_ one of our students, don’t know her name, though.”

“Seriously, learn their names!” Stiles says, laughing. “Heeeey, Mary, how are you?”

“Very good, professor. Helping my mom do some grocery shopping.”

“Ah, that’s good. I used to do that, with my father. Now I have to babysit this one here because he doesn’t know how to buy groceries”, Stiles answers first and Mary laughs.

“That’s not true. I said I was doing grocery shopping and you tag along. I _know_ how to do my grocery shopping.”

“Yeah, have you seen your cupboards? The only thing there is instant protein shakes and meat. You need veggies.”

“Yes, I’ve seen my cupboards, I stock them. And I’m not your father. I won’t die because of a heart attack for eating too many burgers.”

“You could! And who would I nag then!?”

“Probably the new English professor,” Mary murmurs and they look at her. “Um… It’s just that, I heard the new professor will be coming next week and… I thought you knew?”

“We knew. But he isn’t supposed to come until midsummer.”

“Well, that’s what I heard. Professor Argent said something about being an old friend of her’s and that he was doing her a favor by coming early.”

Derek and Stiles look at each other puzzledly and then look at Mary again, who’s shrugging and turning around.

“Mom!” she calls at the woman who’s entering the aisle, a baby sitting on her cart. “That’s my mom and my little brother.” Mary says. “Mom, these are professors Stilinski and Hale. They teach English and History at school.”

“Hello.” She says with a soft voice. “It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Helena. I’m so sorry for not going to the parent-teacher meeting, my baby got sick and I couldn’t come.”

“Don’t you worry about it, we get it.” Derek says, small smile on his lips.

“Yeah. Chris talked to all of us and informed us about the situation. You don’t need to worry about it. I hope we’ll see you the next one, though!”

“Of course! I’ll be there. I’ll leave you two to your shopping. We were just going to pay when Mary saw you.”

“We’ll see you at school, Mary.”

“See you!”

The watch the woman and the girl walk away out of the aisle and Derek sighs.

“This is going to be gossip at school.”

“This is _so_ going to be gossip at school.”

***

“So, you were doing grocery shopping together, huh?” Maryon says once everyone is out of class.

Stiles massages the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Nope. Not until next week.”

“Start on that one. Better get out of it, right? Right.”

“Why so nervous, professor Stilinski?”

“I’m not nervous, Maryon. Exasperated, that’s the word you’re looking for.” Stiles answers, frustrated tone of voice.

He starts to gather his stuff, putting it inside his backpack and getting up.

“The day ended, Maryon. Go home and do your homework.”

“I know you two have something!”

“We’re friends!”

***

“Hello. My name is Jackson Whittemore and I’m your new English professor. Now, let’s talk my favorite subject. Me.”

***

“I hate him, Derek. He’s a lizard. He seems all charming with the ladies but he’s just a douchebag!”

“I’m sure he is, Stiles.”

“He just! Lydia is so enchanted with him it’s the most annoying thing since Allison and Scott!”

“… I know, Stiles…”

“And Allison and Scott were a sickening thing! All cute dimples and puppy dog eyes! And all that weird thing they got going on with Isaac? I mean, those ‘art lessons’ for the both of them are just an excuse, am I right? I’m right, right?”

“… Yes, Stiles, you’re right.”

“I knew it! Those three are a thing I know…!”

“Stiles!”

“What!?”

“I’m trying to blow you! Could you please get into the program!?”

“Oh, right. Right. Sorry. Please continue.”

***

“What is it, Stilinski? No dick this week?” Jackson says, once he says Stiles sulking on a table, in the professor’s room.

“No, actually. There was no dick this week.” He answers, mumbling, ignoring the way everyone’s looking at him. “The dick had a date and I didn’t get dick.”

“I…” Jackson tries and then clears his throat. “I didn’t know it was so easy to make you accept you’re gay.”

“Pansexual…” Stiles murmurs again, tilting his head to look at him. “I’m pansexual, not gay.”

Derek enters the room, greets everyone and sits in front of Stiles. Stiles smiles at him, puts his head on his hands and looks at him with interest.

“Well, how was your date? How was she?”

If they hear a ‘no way’ from Allison, they ignore it.

***

“So, you’re fucking Derek Hale.” Lydia says, sitting in front of him, in his classroom.

“Huh? No. I’m not.” Stiles answers, frown on his face.

“Stiles, we all heard the date and the ‘no dick’ this week fiasco.”

“I’m not fucking Derek Hale.” Stiles maintains, and then he smirks. “Derek Hale is fucking me.”

“Oh, my god! _Why_ did you not tell me!” she smacks him across from the table. “And _how_ did you manage to get all that to screw you.”

“Jeesh, Lyds, whoever hears you will think I’m not attractive.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“We’re friends from a lot of years before. We have enough trust to just do that.”

“Just do that?”

“Yes, Lydia. Just do that. Haven’t you heard he had a date with some Kate woman?”

“And you’re telling me you don’t feel things for him?”

“He’s my _friend_ , nothing else.”

“Whatever you say, Stilinski. Friends, fuck buddies. You _have_ feelings for him.”

“Yeah, and Scott, Allison and Isaac don’t have threesomes when we’re not looking.”

“What are you…? Oh, _my god_. How did I not see this!?”

“You’re probably too invested in Whittemore’s dick.”

“Careful, Stilinski. Someone might tell the students about your feelings for Hale.”

“Yeah, and someone might tell Jackson that you’re falling in love with him. Who would get it worst?”

“Nice play…” she says, standing and walking to the door.

“I learnt from the best!”

***

“Something interesting came to my ears today.” Derek says, stepping into the classroom, and closing the door.

“Someone actually answered correctly some of your questions?” Stiles answers, too focused on grading.

“They wish. But no. That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?” Stiles murmurs, frowning over an answer.

“It was something about you sobbing because you didn’t get dick.”

“…”

“Stiles…?”

“I heard you.”

“And…?”

“What do you want me to say? That I miss your dick inside me? Because I do, Derek. I really do.”

“Wow.” Derek murmurs and Stiles rolls his eyes, getting back to grading. “You have no idea…” the tone Derek uses makes Stiles look up, “how much I want you right now.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

***

“This room smells like sex.” Lydia says, the moment she steps inside.

“Still? I opened the windows and light on some aromatic candles.” Stiles answers, frustrated.

“You probably need to clean your desk. With something with some nice vanilla scented thing. Vanilla makes everything right.”

“Not in sex, no.”

“Stop thinking about sex and clean this before your students arrive.”

***

“So. Kate?” Stiles asks.

“What about her?”

“Still dating her?”

“Meh.”

“That’s a yes or a no?”

“That’s a I want to stop but she’s probably crazy enough to burn my house and my family in it.”

“Ouch.”

“Stop thinking about her and let’s do another round.”

“Oh, little Derek is up now?”

“I’m anything but little.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

***

“For the last time, Kate. I’m not going to introduce you to my parents.” Stiles hears Derek arguing over the phone. “Because we’re not official!”

“Wrong thing to say,” Stiles murmurs and Derek shows him the finger.

“No, we’re not going to be official, Kate.” Derek continues, putting himself behind Stiles as he starts grinding him. “Because I don’t want to have anything with you.”

Stiles feels Derek’s dick getting hard against his butt, and he moves it a little, grinding Derek back. He sighs, and Stiles doesn’t know if it’s because of Kate, or because of him.

“I’m just interested in someone else.” Derek continues saying as he holds his phone between his ear and shoulder and puts his hands in Stiles’ waist, marking a rhythm. “No, is not that Jennifer chick. You don’t know them.”

Derek lets go of Stiles’ waist to get his pants open and lets his dick out. Stiles, meanwhile, turns around and drops on his knees, starting to kiss softly the head of Derek’s dick.

“Look, Kate. I’m a little busy grading some papers right now…” Stiles has to give it to Derek, brownie points for keeping his voice steady while he swallows him whole. “No, don’t call me. I’ll call you. Bye.”

Derek hangs up and makes Stiles stand up, he kisses him and pushes him up, sitting him in the counter, pulling down his sweatpants.

“Fuck me, Derek.”

“You don’t have to say it twice.”

Derek takes the pants off completely and pushes hard inside Stiles, making him gasp silently and dig his nails on Derek’s back.

***

“You told him yet?”

“What?”

“Did you tell him yet?”

“Tell who what?”

“Don’t be stupid, Stiles.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lydia.”

“Derek. Did you tell him that you love him?”

“No.”

“Then why is he so happy lately?”

“We’re fucking almost every day?”

“ _Tell him!_ ”

“ _He’s my friend!”_

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

***

“What is it with Lydia lately?”

“Hmm?” Stiles looks up from his book to look at Derek, cooking some weird pasta from scratch.

“Lydia. She seems more irritated as the days go by?”

“Jackson isn’t enough for her?”

“He seems ok to me. Not all douchy these days.”

“Hmm… You’re right. Well, I don’t know.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“Do you want to go to eat ice cream?” Derek asks one morning.

“Right now?”

“Nope. In the afternoon.”

“Sure. Allison told me about some place near Central, it seems really good.”

“Ok.”

Derek stays quiet for a while, playing with Stiles hand.

“Hey,” Stiles murmurs, turning on his side to see Derek. “Are you ok? You seem off lately.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Derek answers and lets go of his hand, putting his arm behind Stiles head and giving him a half hug. “I like this.”

“Me too.”

***

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

“ _No, Lydia. I’m never going to tell him I’m in love with him. Just drop it_.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not who we are, ok? We’re friends, we have sex, we support each other…”

“And you go to dates, spend time together, trust each other with your lives, help with the grading. What the hell do you want?”

“I just want to stay like we are right now.”

“Is that really enough? Having the ‘I love you’ on your throat, wanting it and not saying it? What if he meets someone new, huh? What if he falls in love with someone else and you have to watch him go away?”

“Then I’ll be happy for him.”

“You are _such_ an idiot.”

***

“I’m going for a run.” Derek says to Stiles, who looks at him sleepily, in a nest of blankets.

“Ok.” He murmurs sleepily. “Be careful. I love you.”

“… I love you too.”

Stiles is already asleep.

***

“Hey, you’re back! I made pancakes!”

“Awesome.” Derek says, and kisses Stiles. Leaving him shocked, Derek goes to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. You can eat first if you want.”

“No… I-I’ll wait.”

***

“He _kissed_ you?”

“I _know_ , right!?”

“But why!?”

“I don’t know!”

***

“Lydia is looking at us suspiciously.” Derek murmurs on his ear and Stiles feels a shiver down his spine.

“Uh… Yeah, she’s trying to figure us out.”

“Why?”

“Girl stuff?”

“Why don’t you just tell her we’re dating?”

“…” Stiles looks at him with an open mouth and Derek raises his eyebrows, all knowingly. “Ok. I’ll tell her.”

***

“So, he just…”

“Yes.”

“And you just…?”

“Yes.”

“I told you he was into you!”

“Oh, shush it, Lyds. You didn’t”

***

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek calls from the sofa, sight never leaving his book.

“Yeah?” Stiles answers from the bathroom, combing his hair, and applying some gel.

“I love you.”

Stiles stops midmovement to look at himself in the mirror, then at the opened door and in the direction of the living room. He looks back at his reflection, shy smile on his lips and cheeks red. Stiles lets his comb fall into the sink and runs to the living room. Derek looks at him amused when he sees him running, lets his book down and prepares himself for the handful of Stiles that comes jumping into his lap.

“I” kiss. “Love” kiss. “You” kiss. “Too” kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that Jackson says, "My favorite subject. Me", is a wink to Favorite Subject by smokesforsterek. Because I _loved_ that one and you all should read it.


End file.
